Widow
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: There was a time when she thought they would be together for the rest of their days like the rest of their guild members. /Miraxus/


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, enough said. Warning there is a character dead._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Widow**

"_Even death has a heart."__  
__―__Markus Zusak_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's raining this time. I thought with a purple umbrella in my hand as I could faintly hear the other Fairy Tail members chattering- it was still the same loudness and joy, but there was a slight difference. The colors were gone- more specifically yellow.

It was the color of his hair.

It was the color of his magic headphones.

It was the color of the lightning that surrounded him in battle.

It was the color of his eyes when a certain light hit them.

It was his color.

I walked to the grave seeing grey in places of the vibrant yellow were supposed to be.

It irritated me at first, but there was nothing I could do.

He could the color with him to the grave.

I bent my knee on face the grave and gave the inanimate object a small smile. "Hey it's been a while, hasn't it?"

I start telling him about how Erza and Jellal got married earlier this month; Lucy and Natsu are having their second kid, Gray and Juvia are in a secret relationship- though they can't fool me when they have their hands linked underneath one of the guild tables.

I talk about my siblings how Ever and Elfman are still fighting like a married couple, how Lisanna and Bickslow are dating and are living together, and how Freed was holding up after rehab…. And then there's me-

I was still the same- always cheerful and attending to the others.

I was never the same- the dark rims under my eyes and my pale complexion were proof of that. Though they could see it my suffering no matter how much I tried to hide it both physically and mentally.

Erza consoled me- I pushed her away with a fake smile.

Juvia told me about how Gray was killed before Utear intervened- It was her miracle- not mine.

Master often came by my house in the morning with a warm cup of tea and kuzumochi– I thanked him always at the end for the treat, the company, and the dull conversation that pushed away my thoughts about him in order for me to continue to keep on smiling.

I start singing like always did at the guild hall, but this requiem was the one I always sang to him.

It was ours.

I was trying to reach out to him even though I couldn't hear or see him- I wanted to see him again just once.

Tears started to swell as I continue with all the memories passing in my mind- our childhood at the guild- the battles we shared till the demons took that all away- he was slowly degraded when we came back with antidote- he got better once we administered to him, but-

The first attack came a week later- he was coughing blood over the bar counter- I tried to treat him- cursing my helplessness as I did. In the end Polyusica set him on a diet with herbs.

The second attack came on a mission- I was told by Freed on how one minute he was fine the next he was kneeling on the ground- face fist in the dirt completely unconscious. His grandfather as a result restricted him to the town for weeks I was by his side the whole ordeal.

The third attack caused him to be on bed rest until he showed signs of improvement. That's when he confessed his love to me and we kissed for the first time.

The fourth attack happened months later- he was well enough to walk again. I was cooking and turned around to see him pale and struggling against the dining table's edge. He seriously gave me a heart attack, and once again he was on bed rest.

Some said he was selfish- I thought to myself at the time- that I wouldn't have any way else.

Some said he was arrogant with his proposal- they didn't know the first damn thing about us to say such.

Some said he was ignorant of my pain- like he wasn't suffering enough with the physical poison in his body.

I continued to sing before my voice cracked in the cold rain and I was forced to stop. Sliding my fingers over the edge of his grave, I stood up while rubbing the simple gold ring on my fourth left finger.

"I'll come back on your birthday…. I love you." With a smile I wiped away the tears and parted with the grave that said:

_Laxus Dreyer_

_X797_

_A brave grandson, the manliest of men, and a husband that will never be forgotten_


End file.
